A column-oriented database is known, wherein each column of a table is stored as a block of data. In the column-oriented database, data is put together in column direction. As a result, the column-oriented database has an advantage to perform such as tabulation processing at high speed, and thereby the column-oriented database is utilized for batch processing to perform batch update of mass data, tabulation or analysis of mass data.
Besides, a column-oriented database having a FAST (Filter Array Structure) structure is known. In the FAST structure, data is managed by decomposition into, for example, order, a position and a value, and thereby processing performance in a server is excellent.
As a technology of a column-oriented database having the FAST structure, for example, Patent Document 1 is known. In the Patent Document 1, a CPU having a table extractor, a value list converter, a pointer processor, and an information block controller, is described. According to the Patent Document 1, a value list of an information block taken out by the information block controller is referred to by the table extractor, and a value list to be shared is extracted. Subsequently, the value list convertor inserts an item value into a value list for which conversion of an item value is required. Then, the pointer processor converts a pointer value and generates another required pointer array. By such processing, a plurality of tables shown by the FAST structure can be combined according to the Patent Document 1.
Besides, in a field of database, a distributed storage system is known, wherein data is distributed and stored in a plurality of data nodes. As a technology using the distributed storage system, for example, Patent Document 2 is known. In the Patent Document 2, a distributed storage system having at least two data nodes is described, wherein a data structure of each of the data nodes is logically the same but physically different. According to the Patent Document 2, by having such a configuration, a quick response can be performed to an application of which characteristic of utilizing form of data is different, and thereby decreasing of response performance can be avoided.
Patent Document 1: JP 4428488 B2
Patent Document 2: WO 2012/121316 A1